My Sweet Vengeful Savage
by Narakaromaru
Summary: Add Harry, Draco, a knife and some satin sheets and you get a torrid love of pain. (ONE SHOT!)


Sweet is My Vengeful Savage

The pain. …..

Blissful pain brought to them both the wonder of lustful ignorance.

The boy gasped again as the pale flesh on his chest was opened by the blood slicked silver blade his lover held in his slender hand, gripping it so tightly that the pale skin covering the knuckles went a lovely stark white. His eyes shooting wide open in a savage ecstasy, the mesmerizing green orbs with their inky black swollen pupils suspended in pale white surroundings opening portals to another part of his mind. The black silken hair feathering out onto the milky white pillow his spinning head lay upon. The naked silver haired youth licked the blood off of the pale skin of his object of glee and pain. The other boy gasped in delight as the blonde ravaged the broken and weeping skin with his flicking tongue, their noticeable erections the center of their feeling and emotion. The young pale haired boy reached forwards and clasped his seemingly delicate hand onto his lovers neck and drew himself up and gave the other boy the taste of his own blood by gently caressing the soft lips of the gasping Gryffindor. Draco straddled his partner in a desperate motion of passion, his lithe Quidditch toned legs nimbly wrapping around Harry's in a snake-like grip, straining his torrid member against the other boy's hardness. Shuddering at the electricity produced from the slightest brush of the soft skin against his own. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's, bringing his legs out from within the lithe tangling of the Slytherin's and wrapping them around the slender boy's waist, encircling his lover. Trapping him.

Harry raked his nails up the blonde's back, leaving the skin to cry lymph and bodily lust. His subject of addiction gasping in a passionate manner, the black dove and the white raven flashing in his mind as he stared back into the silver eyes that were carved from fragments of the moon. "Make me cry Harry…make me scream."

Draco fiercely took his lovers lips with his own, Harry slowly pushing the blonde back down onto the bed, still kissing him wildly without restraint. His hands fumbling for the stained silver blade lying by his pillow, his thin slender hand finding it and grasping its cold bejeweled hilt, the black diamonds glinting in the dim light of the prefects room in the Slytherin dungeons. He fumbled with it for a few precious seconds before pinning Draco's arm to the headboard of the large bed and bringing to the delicate skin of his wrist, the steel blade.

The Slytherin moaned as his scarlet life was spilled onto the white satin sheets, his wrist veins leaking the tears of the heart. Harry sat up and licked clean the blade that had passionately tortured Draco. The blonde writhed between his partner's thighs, gasping and moaning as he strained to keep his body for exploding. The pain mingled with the heat in the air, mixing illicit spells of erotica that seeped into their boiling blood and raveged their sense blind.

"Oh god…Draco…."

Harry mumbled as he flipped the blonde onto his stomach and yanked his hips backwards towards his own. Forcing the Slytherin to sit in his lap, he bit and chewed on his lovers shoulder and neck, breaking the delicate skin, making him quiver with the sexual excitement that had been dammed up inside of his bodily reservoirs. " Fuck you Draco……fuck you." Whispered Harry as he opened Draco up and leapt inside. His erection rasping the inside of the youths pale ass as he released his tension. The boy whined in a needy way as his lover roughly yet pleasurably pounded him. He gasped and arched his body inwards, forcing his ass farther onto Harry's stiff member, moaning loudly as he came in a rush of heat and fire. Harry hit Draco's body harder and harder, with each thrust, coming closer to the edge. Finally he plunged over the edge and screamed out his lover's name as he violently came inside his object of many affections. Draco slid off of Harry, passing our from exertion. Harry gently caught him and lay him down on the bloody satin sheets. He watched his lover's breathing regulate slowly. "Sleep my beautiful savage. Vengeful you will be tomorrow. Sweet he is my savage…" Harry entwined his arms and legs around the unaware Slytherin and drew the body into the warmth of his own and ran his fingers through the sweat laden locks of silver silk that flowed down from his lovers crown. Harry sighed in contentment as he passed out from sheer exhaustion.

Before his mind shut down, he remembered whispering to the sleeping Draco.

"Sweet is my is my vengeful savage…"


End file.
